Underneath The Tiny Wooden Baby
by GeorgieGirl999
Summary: North's Russian doll has a hidden side, buried within the tiny wooden baby. This side of North can only be released when his wonder side is damaged, and its hell to pay when Jack is blamed.
1. Chapter 1 - The North Pole

******Chapter 1 – North Pole**

**Warning:** slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film, wasn't sure about the name. If anybody can think of an alternative, please let me know.

* * *

A pale boy sat on a snow covered rock staring into the icy swirls that covered the lake. He wore no shoes, just a frosted blue jumper and worn down trousers. By his side lay a wooden shepherd's staff which rarely left his side. Cradling his bloodied hands he brought his knees up to his chest he allowed a small flow of tears to track their way down his cheeks to drop onto clothes. His white hair which usually danced in the wind lay dead and still. His light, pale skin usually sparkled with excitement but today it seemed dull and almost lifeless as it contrasted with the swollen, red area around his eye. It was seven weeks away from Christmas. A little early for snow but it was comforting to him.

The boy's name was Jack Frost. He had been around on earth for almost 300 years and today was the first time he had managed to sneak past the yeti's into Santa's work shop. He had a great time at first. The first thing he done was froze all the floors and laughed at the elves struggle to stay upright. Their little squeaking voices as they slid down the corridor due to a gust a wind was something he would never forget because to the funniness of it. However that was then the yeti's had found him and the chase had begun. Truth be told he thought they would find him faster, after all who wouldn't notice a cold north wind and snow rushing through the corridors.

The yetis chased him all-round the workshop, from the highest rafter's right down to the basement where the finished toys were kept. This is where the yeti's finally caught him. Jack had paused to check out a Christmas decoration; a bauble to be precise. Jack eye's widened as he took in the site of this beautiful object. It was a glass round sphere covered in delicate light blue swirls, similar to his ice, and silver sparkling snowflakes. Jack cradled it in his has as though the small smallest amount of pressure would break it.

Feeling the presence of somebody behind him he turned to the large yeti and asked.

"Did you make this?" The Yeti nodded once and Jack let out a small smile while examining the object again.

"It's beautiful" The yeti nodded again and reached down and lay out its large paw for Jack to place the object upon. Jack took one look at the paw and reluctantly placed the glass ball into the yeti's paw, where it was returned to its place on the desk top. The yeti then took hold of Jack's shoulder and led him way from the bauble towards the door. However this is where the problem started, as neither noticed a small elf foot stop the door from closing and locking as they walked towards Santa's office.

Entering the office Jack could only find one word for it; magical. The walls were lined with various toys and gizmo's that could both confuse and amuse a person for hours on end. Multi-coloured planes whizzed around the celling, occasionally letting out a small buzzing sound. On top of a large desk furthest away from the door was an ice model train set which Jack swore was glowing slightly. Yanking his shoulder out of the yeti's grasp he ran over to the model track and began examining it. The pale boy could tell it was a work in progress as a large block of ice was placed besides the track which Jack guessed was going to be the train.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard though out the workshop and the yeti who was watching Jack turned and ran out of the room, leaving Jack and the model train set. Grinning to himself and using his fingers be begun to carve a train out of the block of ice. With his powers, imagination for fun and sharp eyes it took him no time at all to carve a beautiful master piece out the ice. Missing no detail he created tiny loops and swirls to decorate the locomotive with, including carving the name 'Ice Tracker 1' into the side.

Feeling impressed with his work Jack carefully placed the train onto the desk to let North try it out for the first time later on. He smiled at his hard work and pressed two fingers to his lips and placed them onto the train making his ice sculpture permanent. Which meant it would never melt and wouldn't break unless somebody used a really hard force on it. He then realised some time had passed since he had been shown into the office yet nobody had come to see him yet.

Jack waited two more minutes before making his decision to leave when several loud footsteps that made the floor shake slightly made their way to the office.

"JACK FROST" boomed a loud angry voice from the door way. Jack turned to see Santa in all his glory, but for some reason with an angry scowl on his face. Jack was about to ask what he had done when the angry man strode forwards. The angry Russian marched towards the teen with loathing printed all over his face. The large man grasped the boys shoulder with one hand and pulled the other back and struck the teen in the face. Jack stumbled backwards in a dizzy haze, shocked at what the man had done. Jack made to flee but the stronger man grasped his other shoulder, lifted the spirit several inches off the floor and began to shake him violently.

Jack had never been as terrified in all his 286 years as a guardian. North pulled the minor closer so they were face to face and spat out

"What have you done?! You've wrecked half of my present store; Christmas isn't a game Jack Frost. It takes months of preparation and you have destroyed half of my work. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Jack shuddered in fear at the site of the old man for he had never seen anybody as angry as North currently was. North let go of the teens shoulders where bruises where sure to show up later on and grasped Jack by the scruff of his hood, physically dragging him down several flights of stairs towards the store room.

Jack could only look on in horror at the site. The once beautiful room, full to the brim with toys lay in waste. Tables had been knocked over, displays ruined and toys smashed all over the floor. The place was utter carnage. A lot of yetis were miserably picking up the remains of broken toys which had been created months prior to this event. The same yeti who had led Jack to North's office strode over to the pair and knelt down in front of jack and lifted the youth's hand. He gently placed a round object into the palm of Jack's hand. Jack gasped slightly and the tiny Christmas decoration was revealed in perfect shape. Jack let out a happy sigh that the beautiful object had survived the carnage.

However North had other ideas, for he was a firm believer that naught children should not receive gifts and since he believed Jack was responsible for the wreckage of his store, Jack was the worst child of all. North released Jack's hoodie and yanked the decoration out of Jack's hand. Not bothering to look he threw the ball onto the floor. Jack gasped in horror and lent down to salvage the broken pieces when North stamped heavily upon the remains and unfortunately Jack's hands.

Jack gasped in pain as he wrenched his hands towards his chest. The yetis had gone silent and looked upon the scene in fear. Never had they witnessed such a repulsive act from their leader. Several moved forwards to protect the young child when Jack came out of his trance. Believing the yetis would hurt him further he looked at North in horror and fled leaving a small pile of melting frost in his wake.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.** I got a bad mystery shopper report at work and I cried for over 2 hours even though half of it wasn't my fault.

I hate to make North the bad guy but somebody had to be.

Also I have had my hands trodden on by a very large man while I was playing in the park as a child (it was somebody's very tall dad) and it was one of the most painful experiences I've ever had.

Not sure whether or not to continue this or not. Maybe Bunny hears Jack wrecked North's stores and goes to confront him to find him in this state? Something along those lines. However it won't be for a week or two as I have an exam coming up. (Unless this becomes really popular which is doubtful)

**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not. **

Hope you enjoyed.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	2. Chapter 2 - Phil's Dilemma

**Chapter 2 – Phil's Dilemma **

**Warning:** slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

Anyway thank you! You're lovely reviews are the only thing that has gotten me through the week! During the last chapter a lot of people got confused out what happened in the store room so hopefully this will clear it up.

* * *

The day had begun as the numerous ones before. The yetis woke, got ready for the day and began to make the toys first Santa Claus. The Hundred yetis that occupied the North Pole marched up the stairs towards their designated toy stations and began to prepare for Christmas. You may say it was too early to begin present preparations but that was the life a yeti. To prepare toys for Santa Claus who was also known as North, and to keep the North Pole in tiptop condition.

Phil was one of the toughest yeti's and was in charge of security, mainly from the issue known as Jack Frost, and to make sure all the other yetis done their jobs correctly. He was also responsible for taking the finished toys down into the store room. This meant loading up the elevator until it was hazardously full and then running down the stairs beside it, while dodging whizzing devices and other yeti is carrying precious bundles, then unloading the elevator at the bottom into the main store area. Only select few were allowed in the store area such as a handful of yetis and North. The store was known by many names such as: The Vault, Treasure Trove, Snow Store and Santa's Grotto.

Phil mainly called it the vault though. The bulky yeti was just beginning his rounds across the factory floors. Checking all the windows were closed, required doors were locked from unwanted guests, making sure the yetis were completing their work correctly and most importantly to keep the elves out of trouble. Christmas elves were not only naughty but could be potentially dangerous as they had a habit to play with electricity, mainly in the form of Christmas lights. Phil loved his job and loved to making and testing toys for children. It gave him great happiness to see them smile however due to his important jobs he rarely had time to make the magical gifts that children adored, but when he was able he generally created decorations that sparkled and shimmered in the light.

He was known throughout the workshop for his craftsmanship and attention to detail. Even North had expressed his delight in the yeti's talent. His latest declaration consisted of a tiny Christmas bauble, this no larger than a child's hand, covered in sparkling swirls and shimmering snowflakes. He had created this masterpiece after capturing Jack Frost attempting to break in through the window two weeks ago. After seeing Jack's stunning decorating of ice covering the window panel he knew yet to capture its beauty and succeeded in this small object, which remained locked up in the vault until Christmas Day whereupon the yeti was planning to give it to Jack Frost. Phil had always been confused as to the reason Jack had never received a Christmas present from North. After the winter spirit was created North had never given the teen a present even at the beginning when he was on the nice list. That only lasted two years though.

Suddenly a chill ruffled his brown and grey fur as a cold breeze swept across the factory floor. He was on the seventh level far right at the top of the workshop and away from any doors that could have been accidently left open. Also no windows on this level were supposed to be open due to the fact that this specific floor was dedicated to painting toys and the paint needed to be kept warm, meaning only one person could have been responsible. Many yetis would have brushed off the cold breeze as a figment of their imagination however Phil was used to this. It was a game himself and Jack Frost's had created and played often. Jack would attempt to break into the poll and Phil would kick him back out again.

All in all it was a bit of fun between the yeti and young winter sprite as nobody ever got hurt, nothing was damage and as much as Phil hated to admit it, it also gave him a chance to assess the security of the North Pole. Never had Jack made it past the window frame. Tracking up the long winding staircase to the eighth floor Phil was surprised to come upon the floor coated with the sheen of ice and Jack Frost sitting upon one of the desks laughing at the stumbling elves. Phil was both angry and amused at the sight for it meant Jack had finally broken into the poll, meaning his security was lacking, and to see the elves acting like complete fools, hardly surprising but it seemed to be funnier on ice.

Phil laughed, or grunted from a non-yeti's point of view, at the sight of one elf trying to run but obviously not moving which for some reason did not seem to discourage the determine the elf. The teen looked up in surprise. Dark brown eyes met shimmering blue and Chase begun. Phil chased the winter sprite up and down the stairwells from the top levels right down to the vault which had unfortunately been left open slightly by the yeti who was stepping out after a count to determine how many presents were needed in the run-up to Christmas.

Phil marched into the vault and found to his surprise that the youth had stopped and was admiring one of the magical toys. Phil noticed it was not one of the larger interactive toys but rather his little creation, ironically the decoration that Phil had designed based upon the mischievous teen.

"Did you make this?" The teen whispered. Phil could see his longing gaze as he admired the tiny object with complete fascination. The yeti nodded and Jack let out a small smile and admitted.

"It's beautiful" Phil nodded once again and held out his large hand for the winter sprite to place the decoration on. As much as Phil wanted to give the youngster the glass, silver sphere there could be no presence before Christmas. Phil also didn't want the teen to know what his present was in advance for that would spoil the surprise. The great yeti believed it would be more meaningful for Jack to receive the bauble is several weeks later to show that Phil hadn't forgotten.

Placing his shaggy hand upon the youngster's spindly shoulder, he led them up to the middle of the factory towards North's office, temporarily forgetting to check the vault door which would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Reaching the marvellous office Phil gave Jack a chance to look around. He let out a small smile at the sight of Jack's astonished expression of the office. The large yeti looked around and realised he had not fully gazed upon North's office for quite a few years and remembered what it was like for a person to see the wonder and magic of this place; especially in the eyes of one so young.

Suddenly an enormous crash echoed throughout the halls into the office from the corridor and Phil knew it could only be one thing. Leaving the winter sprite where he was Phil race down the four narrow flights of stairs towards the vault as quickly as possible, even though his mind was telling him it was too late. Skidding to a halt at the vault door the yeti could only look on in horror at the sight. It was complete chaos. The elves had managed to get in and attempt to play with the multi-coloured toys around the room and somehow within a short space of time had completely destroyed at least half the store. It looked like several fires had already started several strings of Christmas lights strung out throughout the room, all leading from one plug point, which weren't there before but had luckily been put out by the yeti is already standing amongst the war zone.

Phil strode forward into the vault and discovered his Christmas gift to Jack was thankfully unharmed. Phil felt his shoulders slumped forward and wondered how he was ever going to explain this to North. He was responsible for destroying half the Christmas toys stock seven weeks before Christmas. Phil wasn't sure how long his musing went on for but before he knew it North strode into the room with a scowl on his face and to Phil's horror Jack within his grasp.

North was in no way a violent man all the yetis knew how calm, patient and loving the large Russian could be. But the look upon his face was anything from loving. Phil noticed slight redness suspiciously in the shapes of finger marks upon Jack's neck as his hoodie shifted slightly and the rapidly swelling, bruised eye on the teen' s face which looked very painful. Taking the bauble in his hand, Phil knelt in front of Jack and placed the precious object in the teens care where he knew would be protected. He took a step back and looked around again when a flash of red court corner his eye.

He could only stare on in horror as he watched North rip the bauble from the youths grasp and throw it onto the floor for it to break in half. Phil drew back in disbelief that North would go so far. Especially when Jack had never done any of the damage and he was responsible. Phil and the other yeti's were stunned into complete silence as they watched the tiny winter spirit reached down to retrieve the broken decoration only to have North stamp viciously upon his hands. All of the yetis, including the few coming in through the door of the vault, watched the horrifying sight and began to advance on North to remove him from the vault and take Jack within their care. Phil rushed forward and let out a large roar determined to keep the child safe when the winter sprite took a terrified look at him and fled through the open vault door leaving a small flurry of snow in his wake.

All the yetis were stunned silence at what had just transpired before a tidal wave of anger washed throughout the room. Roars of anguish and sorrow echoed throughout the icy glaciers surrounding the factory. Several yetis began advancing on North, backing him into a corner, while the rest went as far as to destroy the remaining Christmas presents throughout the room. Phil knew this madness had to end and letting out an almighty roar he bought the North Pole to utter silence.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

Thank you ever so much for all the wonderful reviews! I tried my best to reply to all of them but at about 20 my phone started playing up and began deleting my emails. I'm not a happy person as I go on holiday Thursday, so no time to sort it out and I lost my flight details. Luckily my dad is the one who booked and had the email saved on his account!

Thank you to everybody who gave me ideas, suggestions and especially to the person who offered to be my beta. Thankfully my friend has offered to be my beta, despite the fact she has no laptop and has to check my work via her phone. So if any chapters are late or wrong blame her!

Do not worry I have already completed chapter 3 and 4, I am just waiting from my beta to finish reading and checking them, so they shall be up next week.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you once again.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	3. Chapter 3 - Little Robin Redbreast

**Chapter 3 – Little Robin Redbreast **

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

A week had passed since the frightful incident which occurred at the North Pole and Jack had rarely strayed past his forests boundaries, and spent most of his time staring at the frozen waters of his lake. For reasons unknown to the youth he had always considered this place his home and the lake his.

For the last 286 Jack had always returned to this place, to his home, ever since he could remember waking up and emerging from the icy lake depths. The teenage winter spirit was perched upon a large, snow covered rock that allowed him to view the entire lake and all its frozen glory. Bedsides him lay his frozen, wooden, shepherd's staff however it was unusually covered in strange, dried, dark brown and red marks. As well as his staff, two long strips of discarded bandages lay on his other side, which were strained red, brown and yellow. His bare feet and worn brown trousers were crossed in a comfortable position as he stared at the mess which was formally known as his hands.

His pale skin contrasted with the many cuts that littered his bony hands. Some had faded, many were red raw and bleeding and some had even turned yellow and were admitting yellow puss. Jack rotated his hands to see that parts of his skin stuck out in unusual bumps and angles, and nearly all the wounds glittered in the light meaning only one thing. His hands contained shards of glass from the precious decoration.

It happened when North had cruelly stamped down upon his hands when he had gone to retrieve a bauble from the floor. Jack knew this was deliberate and no accident for North punching him in the face and giving him a black eye was a huge clue. Jack tenderly reached up to his previously swollen eye.

Luckily being a winter spirit had some perks for his skin was naturally cold and there for the welling reduced after a short few hours. Earlier in the week Jack had attempted to dust his forest with a late afternoon frost, only to find it was excruciatingly painful to hold his winter staff and to find his hands bleeding and infected. Therefore Jack had attempted to bandage his hands with some old, abandoned white strips of cloth.

Unfortunately his nose much have been fractured or broken for the black bruise around his eye was still prominent despite his attempts to remove it with ice. Jack sighed and dropped his hands into his lap before, before rebadging his hands.

After he had finished with the make-shift bandage he starred at the water with a dejected look upon his face. He stayed in the same position for a look time while thoughts ran thought his head, such as why would the yetis attack me? Who really destroyed the toy store? Why would North do that to him? And most importantly what would the other guardians do if they found him.

Lost in his thoughts Jack didn't notice a chirping nearby come closer and closer. Hearing a russell in a nearby tree, jack slowly saw a flash of red out the corner of his eye. Jumping off the rock Jack spun round and fell to the floor in a heap of snow only to be faced with a little robin. The curious little creature cocked its head at the sight of jack lying in the snow before fluttering its wings and taking off towards the teen. Jack sat in stunned silence at the violent reaction. He wondered if he was also going to react like this over the tiniest noises and the colour red.

Unknown to Jack the little robin had fluttered towards him and had landed on the snowy rock the youth had fallen from. After gaining no reaction the petite bird hopped onto the spirits, silvery, white hair and began grooming his break though the strands, careful untangling them. Jack glanced up in surprise at the little bird. No wildlife usually when anywhere near him due to his temperature, and partly because he was unable to sit still for a long amount of time. Unless you include the incident over 70 years ago when he had dared the Wind to take him home as fast as possible which resulted in the winter spirit being thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious.

After that he woke to find a dear chewing a great, big, hole into his brown parka. Jack had spent 3 days walking round without a shirt due to the animal before the wind hurled a blue hoodie his way, after a spoiled little boy claimed it was too girly and threw it over the side of a cliff to discard it. Examining the robin, Jack figured out it was young due to the fact that it was so small.

"I'm guessing this is your first winter?" Jack quietly spoke out load. The bird responded with a vicious tug against one of the more stubborn knots in his white hair. Jack let out a small smile, the first time in weeks, at the little bird's antics. The winter spirit hummed to himself and began a little tune he could remember a mother singing to get the child to sleep. He could not remember where or when he heard this song but remembered it very clearly in his mind.

"Little Robin Redbreast, Sat up in a tree, up climbed sneaky Kitty Cat, "It's lunchtime!" thought he. Robin Redbreast saw him come, and quickly flew away, said Little Robin Redbreast, "You won't eat me today!" Jack let out a small laugh as he realised the little robin had begun chirping along in time the song. Raising one of his injured, bandaged hands he offered it to the robin, who hopped on and was brought eye to eye with Jack's face. The winter spirits smile widened.

"Well I don't know if you're a boy or a girl, but I'm going to call you Bell. As your chirp's are just as beautiful as North's sleigh bells" Jack went silent at the thought of North. He hadn't meant to bring up the subject but it seemed everything in his life revolves around the other guardians. Jack had only ever met three of the guardians, which included North, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny. He had yet to meet the final guardian, the tooth fairy.

Previously he had run into some of the tooth fairies many fairies that never the main fairy and. suddenly the little robin on his hand and let out a small chirp and pecked at his hand bringing the winter sprites and tension back to the bird. Jack began to carry on with the song, the little bird chirping away happily besides.

"Little Robin Redbreast, flew up to a wall, kitty tried to follow, but the wall was too tall! Little Robin laughed and chirped, and what did Kitty say? "Meow, meow, I guess there won't be any lunch for me today!" The winter young spirit and the little robin sang away together in to the night.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

Thank you ever so much for all the lovely reviews. Not as many as the first chapter but I understand. Just remember the more reviews the faster I type, even if the review just says "more" like one person commented, which I admit made me laugh!

I have the next chapter written up but I'm struggling with 5 as I can't do an Australian accent… watching the film Australia currently trying to get a grasp on the accent but nothing is coming to me. I spent 6 weeks in Australia and their real accents are nothing like the TV and films so it's hard for me.

Anyways Sandy appears in the next chapter. Should be up by the end of the week.

Hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry it's not as long as first two.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	4. Chapter 4 - A Night Full Of Dreams

**Chapter 4 - A night full of dreams and reactions **

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

Jack woke up to see a dark, sparkly blanket covering the sky. Thousands of stars littered the dark sky which shimmered onto the icy lake giving the clearing an eerie glow. The teenager glanced up at the full moon hanging over the dark sky. It was so beautiful and peaceful he wasn't sure what to make of it, for the only reason he was created was due to the man in the Moon. He constantly talked to the Moon, asked questions, asked to his opinion and most importantly questioned his existence. He was always uncertain and unsure why the man in the Moon created him; he had no purpose, no reason for being created. Nobody believed in him. He was just an invisible spectre. Lost and drifting in the wind. Bringing unexplained snow days to children was just a work of the weather and is nothing to do with a magical winter sprite created by the Moon.

Jack shifted slightly and pain shot through his hands. Looking down he saw the previously semi-clean bandages had become soaked in even more blood than before.

The winter sprite realised he had been sleeping and putting pressure on his wounded hands again. This would not then the first time this week. Meaning he would have to go out for more bandages. Jack felt icy drops fall onto his hands is and realised he had been crying again. He couldn't figure out why this happened to and who could do such a thing to another person. Looking at the man in the Moon he questioned.

"How could you let this happen? I didn't do anything wrong. Did I? Am I that bad person I need to be punished by one who cares for children?" White haired boy sighed. He never received an answer for the Moon and didn't expect to any time soon. Jack felt something soft and fluffy rubbing against his cheek. Frowning he looked over his shoulder to find the little robin from earlier curled up on his shoulder fast asleep. Reaching up he poked the little bird only to receive a little squeak of protest. Jack rolled his eyes at the little creature and slowly stood up making sure not to jostle him. Realising this was a work he once again poked the little bird only to have two black eyes glare at him. Jack laughed at the little bird who was trying to look as threatening as possible while in his half asleep state. Jack let out a small grin and whispered.

"You're going to have to wake up now Bell. I need to go into town for some more bandages" the little bird glare intensified before relaxed into more of a sleepy expression. Bell stumbled up into a semi-standing position only to fall off the hooded jumper. Jack quickly reacted and caught the little bird wincing as it caught his glass covered hands. Laughing at the bird confused expression Jack floated over to the nearest tree and delicately placed bird on one of the branches. Where the little robin curled up and carried on dosing.

Jack wandered over to the large rock through the snow and picked up his wooden shepherds staff in a light grasp so it would not injured his hands further. He then began to make his long trek through the snow into the village nearby.

Upon reaching the village he climbed up onto one of the outlining houses. Looking into the horizon he could see it was not as late as he had initially thought as the snow-covered town glittered and shone in the moonlight. He began walking over house roofs, across electricity wires and through gardens, freezing everything in his wake, trying to find some new material to bandages hands with. Jack was deep in thought with a yellow glow started surrounding the little town of Burgess.

Looking up he saw the Sandman descend from the sky on a glowing sun and cloud and begin to weave his magic. Strands of golden sand admitted from the cloud and travelled all through the town passing through windows of various houses, straight to children so they may dream peacefully throughout the night. Jack smiled at the site and was about to approach the Sandman when he glanced down at his hands remember the last time he'd encountered guardian. Realising it was better if he remained invisible he lifted his hood and leaned back against the chimney stack blending into the shadows for a quick snooze until the Sandman left.

Unfortunately for Jack as the night was nearing a close Sandman happened to glance down at the winter teen. Smiling happily the Sandman floated over and waved happily only to find no response from the sleeping boy. Sandman rolled his eyes and said little stream of magic dust over to the boys head so he could have a peaceful nights rest, from the looks of the dark circles under the winters sprite's eyes it looked like he hadn't slept peacefully in a long time.

The Sandman, also known as Sandy to his friends, was about to float away when the boy's virtual dream shone down highlighting the youths injured hands. Sandy saw the bandages and the blood seeping through realised something was not right. North had not reported that the youngest immortal had become injured, which was strange for it took a lot to injure an immortal, especially as bad as this seemed to look. Reaching out the Sandman carefully shook the teenagers shoulder only to be met by a violent reaction. Jack's ice blue eyes shot open and his face became a picture of terror. Jerking up violently he cried.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry North it was me. Please don't hurt me again" looking around with frighten eyes the youth realised he was still sitting upon the frosty rooftop. Taking a gulp of air he looked up to find the furious eyes of the Sandman staring at him. Sandy took hold of Jack's injured hands and carefully began to peel away the bandages. Once they were revealed Sandy looked down at the damaged hands in disbelief and realised what happened. However he did not wish to judge before knowing the full story but he was sure he had the right idea already. Frowning at the sight a sand made '?' appeared over his as head, causing Jack to look up from his hands.

"It's nothing, really. I just tripped last week at the North Pole" Sandy thought back to last week when he had received an urgent message from North claiming the winter spirit had destroyed half his toy store however both himself and Bunnymund had not believed him. It was usual for the youth to play pranks on games but he would never go as far to damage somebody's pride and joy. Even though Bunnymund claimed Jack had ruined the Easter of 68 Sandman knew it had been a mistake from the youngest immortal and the amount of snow that had been created was purely by accident. Jack had told him so a few years later and apologised to both Bunnymund and the Sandman for the trouble he caused. He had only meant to make a light frosting so the eggs vibrant colours would show up better and so the chocolate wouldn't melt on the unusually warm Easter day.

Scowling the Sandman began to link what had occurred last week at the North Pole rotating the boy's bruised hands he saw the glass protruding from the skin and all the infections setting in over the week. Taking hold of the boy's wrist he began to stride away from the chimney stack. Determined to take the boys somewhere safe so he could confront North. However Jack believed the Sandman was going to injure him further and that North had told him how he had destroyed the toys.

Yanking his arm away from the Sandman he took a few steps backwards out of harm's way. Sandy having no idea why the boy was scared straight forward again to grasp teen's wrist. Jack didn't want to be hurt again and at the sight of Sandy's angry face he turned and fled into the night, leaving a very confused, angry and worried Sandman on a snow-covered rooftop in the middle of Burgess.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

Thank you for all the reviews. I love reading them and they never fail to make me smile. Not as many as the first chapter but more than the second. Just remember the more reviews the more inspired I am to write!

I haven't started the next chapter yet. On holiday at the moment to this is a Christmas treat for you all. Still stuck on the whole Australian accent, any ideas?

Have a lovely Christmas everybody. Hope North visits and leaves some lovely prezzies!

GeorgieGirl999 x


	5. Chapter 5 - Discovered

**Chapter 5 - Discovered**

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

Jack flew as far and as fast as the wind could carry him away from the small town of Burgeness. Away from his home. Frosty tears streamed down the pale cheeks which shattered into ice fragments when they finally hit the ground miles away from their owner. His blue jumper flapped around in the wind, covered in more frost than normal which was a sign of his nervousness. After all he was being pursued by two out of four Guardians. The teen was afraid. He was scared at what North had done to him. He was terrified at what Sandy would do to him if the small man caught him. Sobbing the winter Spirit urged the wind to go faster to an unknown location.

Jack closed his eyes and brought his frosted sleeve up to his face to wipe away his continuous stream of tears. Feeling the wind slowed down he was placed gently on the ground where he curled up into a small ball and continued to cry into his blue jumper. Once the tears start flowing they did not stop. The white haired youth continuously cried into his jumper till the sleeves had turned a dark shade of blue from the cold tears. The night wore on and Jack slowly cried himself into a restless slumber.

Unknown to Jack someone had been watching. The shadowed figure had seen the white haired teen mysteriously land in front of him and then continuously cry and sobbed until he had been worn out. The person slowly crept forward, as to not disturb the child, and leaned over the curled up figure to see who was and to see why they had landed in the middle of nowhere. He was pretty sure he knew who was already as there was only one adolescent currently in the world that had pure white hair and could fly. Shaking his head and muttering to himself he bent down and picked up the light weight boy with ease and began carrying him back towards a dark hole in the ground through which his home was located.

* * *

It had been a normal day. It had begun like many others this before in the Warren for Bunnymund. Wake up, have breakfast, find all the completed eggs, heard them into one place and then begin painting them the rest of the day. It may seem boring to some people but for the Easter Bunny it was his job, his life and his passion. Stepping out of his hut the Easter Bunny took in a large breath of fresh air and looked around the Warren. Call green grass stretched right up to the caverns edges with various flowers scattered around field with an occasional large egg shaped statue standing guard. A trickling stream could be heard throughout one side of the cavern which gave the place a peaceful atmosphere. Although the other Guardians would not admit it the Warren was one of the most beautiful places on earth, as was most the Guardians homes. They contained this essence about them which can only be produced by magic.

Bunnymund smiled and began his day as he usually did. After collecting all the white eggs from finished flowers he managed to heard them all into one area of the cavern and sat down to paint them.

He continue this for a few hours not moving off his rock perch when he felt a large, cold gust of wind flow through the cavern. The Easter Bunny stood straight up, gently dislodging the eggs from his lap, and began looking around the cavern to find the source of the gust. The home of the Easter Bunny was far underground through which only he and other Spirits could enter meaning either someone was here or the wind was trying to get his attention.

The other Guardians laughed when he said the wind had a personality but Bunnymund knew it to be true as the wind always helped guide the children on Easter to the missing, painted eggs. Looking around he found nothing had breached the parameters of his Warren and was confused to work the chilled air had come from when another gust forcefully blew him towards one of the exits that led straight above the Warren. Taking the hint the large Bunny bound towards the exit and lept out right above the Warren. Looking around all the saw was sand and occasional bush got confused why the wind bought here he looked to the sky only to see somebody slowly descend a few metres in front of him. In curiosity Bunnymund hid behind the nearest scrub and watched.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of who landed in the middle of nowhere. He knew that white mop of hair anywhere. Jack Frost. He was one of the youngest Spirits and sometimes a pest with his winter pranks and mischievous tricks. However he was still a child so the Guardians always let off with whatever trouble he managed to get into.

Bunnymund would never forget what had occurred a few years ago with the winter Spirit and the Easter Sunday of 68. After spending all year painting his magical eggs he had sent them down the tunnels to be hidden and scattered throughout the world when he had been met with blizzard conditions throughout most the countries. This infuriated the Easter Bunny beyond belief as it made hiding the eggs the challenge and made it extremely difficult for the children to find them.

However not long after the Bunny had begun hiding the eggs the white haired teen tracked him down and apologised repeatedly for the storm and said he had only meant to give the grass a like frosting to make the egg colours seem even brighter so the children would find them faster and none would be forgotten or lost, but the storm had gone out of hand and Jack could no longer control it. The Bunny had an angry with the teen but after the explanation he realised that Jack had only been trying to help him.

Throughout that Easter morning both the Bunny and the teen Spirit spent the time making sure children found the eggs through the wintry blizzard. All had been forgiven that day however Bunny often teased the white haired youth about the incident and pretended to be cross, however Jack knew that the Bunny had forgiven him long time ago after he had attempted to redeem his mistake.

Bunnymund was confused to why Jack would be here. His Warren was based under part of the outback in Western Australia while Jack's lakeside home was somewhere off in America. After some time had passed Jack had fallen into a restless slumber and Bunnymund crept forward to take a look at the youth and was shocked by what he saw. His hiding place had been too far away to realise that teen had been sobbing if the icy tear tracks running down his pale cheeks were anything to go by.

On closer inspection the Bunny saw the boy was cradling his hands and reached out to pry one from under his armpits. Gasping in horror and taking a step back the Bunny saw the cuts, for both old and fresh wounds covered the child hands. Although the Spirits and Guardians were immortal they could be injured however it took a lot to do so and from the level of damage of Jack's hands the team could not have nearly crashed or fallen, meaning something or someone had caused this injury on purpose.

With that conclusion Bunnymund carefully slipped two large paw's under the boy and gently picked him up. Cradling the teen he slowly hopped back to the entrance to the Warren where he would solve the mystery of what had happened to the white haired youth.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourite of my work. It really makes you feel good waking up to hundreds of e-mails from people liking your work. I can't believe I've reached 100 reviews! Never thought that would happen. Please keep reviewing it really does make me write more. Even if it's just a : )

I managed to avoid doing Bunny's accent for another chapter. I really am stuck on what to do for him…

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was on holiday and didn't have much time to work. I hope everybody had a lovely Christmas and all that is left to say is have a lovely New Year.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	6. Chapter 6 - The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 6 – The Truth Comes Out**

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

Pale blue eyes fluttered as sunlight hit Jack's white, frosty skin. However in an sleep induced haze he buried himself back into the crisp sheets, comfy bedding and cool pillow. A moment passed before the fog in his mind cleared and Jack found himself alert and more awake than ever. The pale boy was too scared to open his eyes and find out his unknown location. After all his home was at a lakeside, as far as he could remember he had never slept in a bed. Often he would find himself dosing on a tree branch overlooking his frosted pond. Several minutes past before Jack gathered all his courage and peeled his eyes open.

Looking round he found himself in a small but spacious room with minimalist furniture. The room consisted of four pale blue walls and a dark blue carpet. A bedside, white set of drawers was stood to his left with a light and dark blue lamp was placed neatly on top. Daring to lift his head Jack sat up in the bed to observe the rest of the room. Directly opposite the teen, passed the edge of the bed, was a large, shimmering stained-glass window which covered most the wall. To his left was a large, white wardrobe and to his right was a small white desk and chair.

Jack looked around several times searching for exit. When he discovered none the beautiful window caught his attention. Jack crawled to the edge of the bed and stared at the magnificent window pane rather than at the view outside. The Windows borders were white and the glass borderline consisted of thousands of little snowflakes which shimmered and sparkled in the light, which got thinner several inches in towards the middle of the glass to show the view. It looked very similar to his own icy touch upon a window however these weren't done by him and on closer inspection they had been carved gently into the glass rather than placed on top.

Sitting back on the bed the youth looked around again to find an exit. On the further inspection of the room there was a small white doorknob on the wall next to the desk. Jack studied this carefully from his position and wondered if it was the exit. While he was musing this the wall from which the knob protruded suddenly opened scaring Jack out of his daydream. Believing it was someone coming to get them Jack fell off the large bed and became entangled in the sheets.

After struggling for a moment he managed to clamber free and threw himself against the back wall, furthest away from the door next to the large white wardrobe, only to have a dark blur rush towards him and begin hold him down. In shock Jack lashed out and attempted to push the person away from him. Incomplete terror Jack continued to struggle against the mysterious figure when a loud voice reached through his terrified haze.

"Easy mate. I just stitched these up. Crikey be careful" from man sentenced the mist seemed to clear from Jack's head and he focused his eyes on the person in front of him.

"Bunny?" A large, grey rabbit with white markings was sat in front of him holding his wrist in a firm but gentle grasp. His concerned face stared back at Jack and neither knew what to say. Suddenly a large sob ripped from Jack's chest and frosted tears ran down his cheeks. Seeing the teens emotional state the large Pooka pulled Jack towards his chest and began cradling and comforting him the only way the Bunny knew. Jack struggled for a moment before giving into the tears and he cried into the rabbits soft fur.

One of his re-bandaged hands reached up and gently grasped the fur on the Bunny's chest as an anchor as he continued to sob. Bunnymund cradled the white haired youths head in one hand and with the other he hoisted the teen onto his lap, before gently rubbing his back with small circles. The two leaned against the bed, on the soft white blanket that Jack had previously been tangled in, in a close embrace for several moments.

"Hay, hey, it's alright. I got ya. shhhh" the Easter bunny and the winter Spirit sat on the dark carpeted floor for a long time before the small boys sobs subsided into gentle hiccups. Frosted blue eyes opened and Jack saw that his hand gripping the bunny's chest had been re-bandaged and was not as painful as before meaning the Pooka must have treated his wounds. Blinking back a fresh wave of tears the teen snuggled his face into the soft fur. He knew his friend would soon be asking questions about his injuries and how he came to obtain them. However the teen was not quite ready for this. After a little while the rabbit leaned the team back so they could talk face-to-face.

Worn out pale blue eyes met sparkling, vibrant green ones and neither immortal knew what to say. Bunnymund sensed the youth was not quite ready to talk and with a small smile he said.

"Not that I didn't appreciate the ice shower, but let's get some grub in ya"

* * *

**(I was going to stop here but the chapter was too short and I felt very mean.)**

* * *

The Easter bunny and Jack Frost had moved from the pale blue room and were now sat opposite each other in a small kitchen/living room. The floors were dark wood and the walls gave the impression that the house had been carved out of a giant tree as the walls were also wooden as was the celling. Several small counters, a small stove, and even a fridge were out one half of the room while at the other was a large, brown, comfy looking couch in front of a homely fireplace. In the kitchen section of the room a wooden, round table with four wooden chairs were placed on a woollen rug. Several Windows were placed round the large room, which had no frames just glass, and looked to be carved directly out of the walls. Jack and Bunnymund were sat nursing a hot drink either side of the table.

The winter Spirit looked round the room in fascination. In his perspective everything looks small compared to the large rabbit sitting in front of him yet it seemed to fit the bunny's personality. Watching the teen's fascination at the simple room Bunnymund smirked and cleared his throat. Jack jumped and his eyes shot back to the bunny. Raising one eyebrow at the jumpy teen the rabbit raised his mug and took a large gulp of his drink, waiting for the youth's to begin his explanation. Jack sighed and cradling his mug he looked down into the murky liquid and began to talk.

"It all started a week ago, at the North pole. You see I play game with the yetis. Well, just one of the yetis. I don't know his name but I always try and sneak past him and he has to stop me because I think he's a guard or something. We've been playing it for quite a few years now. I've never actually made it past him" the teen looked up at the rabbit again to see his expression. Bunnymund just continued to stare back at him with a blank expression before taking a large gulp of his hot drink.

The Pooka knew of the game Jack spoke of. Phil often complained about the white haired Spirit trying to break in. However the Bunny always knew the large yeti didn't mind for he could sense amusement and pride in his voice when speaking of the immortal youth. After all it must be rather boring just wander round the North Pole day especially not during the Christmas season. Jack began speaking again breaking Bunnymund out of his thoughts.

"For the first time I actually made it past the yeti defences and got in. It was amazing. I really wanted to explore however I didn't want to become burden or destroy anything so I found a large group of elves and began icing all the floors round them and sending gusts of wind towards them to knock them over. It was hilarious" the youth giggled slightly into his mug and the large Bunny had no choice but to snort in amusement. Bunnymund wished he'd been there to see that. The large rabbit already began plans in his mind to have Jack do it again in his presence.

"Anyway, like I planned the yeti found me and chased me up and down the corridors. I wasn't quite ready to leave yet. I've never seen the North Pole before. It really was quite amazing, even if I had to break in to see it. But this is where the trouble started. You see, we somehow got into the vault, you know, where Santa keeps all the gifts? I was very careful while I was there not to break or damage anything, because it wouldn't be fair to the children. I know how much they look forward to Christmas. Even if they don't believe in me, they still believe in Santa Claus" The bunny noted of Jack's babbling as a sign of his nervousness and noticed that the teens grip on the china mug had increased. When the teen remained silent for a while Bunnymund reached across the small wooden table and took one of Jack's bandaged hands in his own. Jack broke out of his trance and looked at the bunny.

"Keep going mate" Jack took a deep breath and continued with his story.

"Well I got taken into Santa's office and while I was there something must have happened because the next thing I know North had barged in and dragged me down to the store room. Everything was wrecked. I don't know what happened" Jack lifted his other bandaged hand and rubbed his eyes but did not remove it when he continued.

"North was furious. I think he thought I did it because the next thing I know he… he" Jack took a large, unsteady breath and continued.

"He shook me, punched me in the face and stamp on my hands while I was trying to pick some glass up from a broken toy. That's why my hands were so bad. I don't really know what happened. One minute I was having a great time and the next I was hurt and bleeding" Jack took several large, shaky breaths and looked up into the eyes of the furious Easter bunny.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews. They really do make me smile after a horrible day at work. Please keep reviewing! I know how easy it is not to bother after a long day.

Thank you to all the people who offered to help me with the Australian accent. I hope it's not too bad. I've decided to write his speech normally but add Australian phrases. It's because I can't write or understand it when people write the proper accent. I.e. with loads of ' and uncompleted words. Hope this is okay. Sorry Jack is a bit ooc.

Also to the person who asked for the chapters to be longer, I try to keep my chapters all the same length 1350/1400, but this one is around 300 words longer for you. Thank you for the comment : )

This fic is already 23 Microsoft word pages long! And rejoice for it is over 10,000 words! Longest thing I have ever written/typed. The next chapter is not written yet and so I don't know when it will be up. Not as quick as this one, sorry. Your guess what happens next is as good as mine! Ideas would be helpful as it seems to write itself!

Also I have been asked if this will be a slash fic between Jack/Bunnymund. I wasn't planning on it as I'm trying to make Jack seem as young and vulnerable as possible, however if there is enough demand for it I will eventually write a sequel with a Jack/Bunnymund. I might add it in this but only if there is enough demand I'm afraid.

Have a good new year!

GeorgieGirl999 x


	7. Chapter 7 – Revelations

**Chapter 7 – Revelations**

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

Bunnymwas was cross. No scratch that he was bloody fuming. It was a Guardian sole role to look after and protect children of the world and although Jack Frost was a naughty, immortal teen he was still considered a child. A child who needed protecting as much as the next one. After a moment or two of silence between the two people at the table the large rabbit stood up quickly, knocked his chair backwards, to the floor, and began pacing angrily throughout the tiny kitchen. Bringing one large paw up to his mouth he continued to pace angrily while muttering and chewing on his thumb.

"How dare he. I should rip his bloody heart out through his mouth and shove it in a bloody blender" bunny continued muttering angrily under his breath. Straining, Jack could just make out what he was saying.

"I should rip off his limbs and stick em on the barbie, ye that would be nice, old fat man roasted to perfection. I don't eat meat but in this case I'll make an exception. That man is a utter dill. A complete dill. He's gonna pay for this. Come a gutser"

* * *

Jack jumped in shock as the rabbit pushed his small chair backwards and stood up quickly. Bunnymund then began pacing backwards and forwards from the kitchen counters to the wooden wall muttering angrily as he did so. Jack leaned forwards across the table, straining to hear what the bunny had to say. After a moment or to Jack noticed that the rabbits Australian accent got heavier and more confusing the angrier he got. Watching the rabbit work himself into a stupor Jack decided to interject, hoping to distract the bunny from barbecuing Santa Claus.

"What's a dill?" The bunny stopped pacing and turned to face the teen with an angry look on his face.

"Idiot. It means he's a bloody idiot. I mean how dare he strike you" Jack realised the bunny was about to start ranting again and quickly asked another question

"What does a come on gutsy thing mean then?" Bunny looked from the spot he was glaring on the table to the winter teen's face.

"Don't ya know English mate?" The Sprite raised one dark eyebrow.

"I do, but I think you're talking Australian right now. I've never heard the words dill, Barbie and come on gutsy in the same sentence before" the rabbits angry expression melted away and he dropped his hands to his sides. Chuckling the large rabbit picked up his fallen chair, placed on its feet and sat lightly back down. Still away with his thoughts he murmured to the teen.

"Come a gutser means to make a bad mistake or to have an accident, but in this case it's to make a bad mistake" neither knew what to say after that and both just stared at the wooden table deep in thought. Jack wondered what the rabbit would do next. Luckily he did not believe that the rabbit was going to hurt him however he was not going take any chances. Glancing up he saw the rabbit's eyes were narrow and he was quietly muttering under his breath again, properly plotting his revenge on North. Both sat in silence for a little while with only the breeze outside and occasional chirping bird alert them to the fact I'm still passing.

The winter Sprite felt the awkward tension between them and was desperate to relieve it. Looking down at his now cold drink he tried to think of a way to distract bunny from killing North, after all the children needed Santa Claus. Gently he picked up his mug with one of his bandaged hands and hissed slightly at the pain. Although the glass was out of the wounds the cuts still remained and stung. Bunnies eyes shot up at the sound of it this and his eyes narrowed on the teen's bandaged hands. Jack watched in horror as Bunnymunds face screwed up in angrier and he grasped his own mug and threw it towards the sink. The mug shattered on impact and Jack jumped out of his chair in shock. The rabbit however was still angry and he slammed both his hands on the table and anger. Repeating the actions several times Jack's own mug fell to the side and spilled the contents across the table where it slowly dripped onto the wooden floor.

"HOW BLOODY DARE HE DO THIS" the rabbit roared which echoed through the wooden room. Jack looked on in fright at the bunny. Fearful that the bunny would lash out and hurt him Jack took one look at the room in which he had been placed in before running as fast as possible towards it. Once he had reached the room he slammed the door closed and sat against it so nobody could enter the room. Pulling his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head in between his knees. The winter Sprite then began to sob uncontrollably. After a few moments the teen noticed there was nobody at the door trying to bar in or gain entry to the room. Sniffling slightly the teen wiped his tear streaked face with his blue hoodie and lent his head back against the door. Hiccupping slightly he managed to gain control of his emotions. Hearing and feeling a light tap against the door he was leaning on Jack slowly rose to his feet and gently open the door to reveal a sheepish looking bunny.

The large grey rabbit was looking down at the floor and had a miserable expression upon his face. Bunnymund then licked his lips and shuffled from foot to foot as if unsure what to say. Rubbing his hands together the bunny started with an apology.

"I'm sorry mate. I let the anger get the better of me. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just I'm so angry at North. You might not know this but when us four became guardians we each took an oath to protect the children of the world, no matter of origin or even if they were immortal or not. North broke the most important rule us guardians have and I'm not sure what to do about it"

The bunny chuckled nervously and continued on with his speech.

"I can't wait to see how to Tooth will react to this information. The sheila will go bloody mad. Not to mention Sandy. That little devil's one you don't want to get on the wrong side of"

The large rabbit looked directly at the teen. He then knelt down and placed hand gently upon the teen's shoulder and spoke softly.

"Sorry. I did not mean to react like that or scare ya" the winter Sprite looked fearfully into the bunnies eyes and saw only truth and with a short movement took a step towards the bunny and hugged him, burying his face in the rabbit soft fur.

"It's alright" Bunnymund let out a small smile at the forgiving teen and gently return to the embrace. After a while the team pulled away in the bunny let go placing a hand either side of the winter Sprite shoulders he looks seriously into the teen's eyes and said.

"Now. Would ya like to help me paints some eggs?"

* * *

The pair of immortals then sat down to a light lunch of which there had been many arguments over. Jack refused to eat anything carrot-based while Bunnymund refused to eat any meat. The pair decided on having a simple parsnip and potato soup with freshly cooked, warm bread dipped into the creamy mixture. It was into the late afternoon when the pair had finished and Bunnymund decided to show the winter teen how to paint the eggs. The two began at the beginning and Jack was shown how the eggs were hatched, painted in the river, and then swirled through plant vines to create the beautiful patterns.

The rabbit even showed the teen his private set of paintbrushes and expensive paints. The bunny obtained these every so often in a rather devious manner, after all he could not walk into a store and purchase them. So instead he created a burrow into the shop's floor and took the paint and paintbrushes, always making sure he left the correct amount of money in their place. The owners did not seem to mind since the money had been replaced and this had been happening for years. It was the first time the rabbit had ever allowed someone other than himself to use his prized paints and paintbrushes, showing how much he trusted the teen. Once and Jack had settled in comfortably and it had guaranteed no snow storms or blizzards would be created in his absence, Bunnymund decided it was time to visit the North Pole.

Creating a burrow a few miles away he was able to see the icy workshop in all its glory. Bounding through the snow towards the snowy palace he was able to think clearly on what he was going to say and what was going to happen once he approached North. Upon arriving he noticed the mysterious lack of yetis about the place. Not one was on site which was strange in itself as it was not long till Christmas meaning the place should have been bustling with activity.

Shrugging his shoulders the rabbit hopped up several flights of stairs finding the same lack of yetis on each floor and also the lack of whizzing toys around the place. Usually he would be confronted with whizzing devices and flying musical objects, not to mention various toys scattered on the floor. He finally arrived on the globe floor, also the floor of the North's office. Approaching the magnificent globe he took in the site of all the shimmering lights throughout the world.

Slowly approaching the desk in front he noticed a large lever North often used to summon each of the guardians to his place. Making his decision, the bunny reached out and grasped the circular handle, turned it and then pressed down, releasing a signal throughout the world to summon the other guardians. Taking a deep breath, his eyes then narrowed and turning on his heel he strode towards North's office. Placing two large paw's upon the door he slammed it open to see the Russian man sat at his desk and with an angry tone in his voice he said.

"North, we need to talk mate"

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

I am so so sorry this has taken so long. I was stuck on what to write for a little while and then Tuesday night I finally figured out what was to happen next. After spending several hours writing it out my Microsoft Word froze and deleted the whole thing! I was furious. I then began writing out again Wednesday afternoon when halfway through my whole computer crashed, shut down and I lost it all. I've been trying to get my computer to work for the rest of the week.

I am sorry; I hope this was worth the wait.

I'm very stuck on what is right next. Should I make Bunnymund beat up North? Or should North feel guilty for what he's done? What should the other guardians do? The story is in your hands! Please tell me what you want!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews. They were only reason I wrote it for a third time. Please keep them up. I really do appreciate them.

Also thank you to IstariannaCrudgo, you're comment meant more to me than you will ever know.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	8. Chapter 8 - Confrontations

**Chapter 8 – Confrontations **

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

North sat at his desk, facing the window and watched the snow slowly fall down from the darkened sky. The North Pole had remained silent for the last few days since the yestis had stormed off for some unknown reason. Everything seemed to be a blur, as if it was sand running through his large fingers. Time appeared to be flying past the bulky man as he stared out the large window into the snowy abyss.

Letting out a large sigh he continued to gaze. Nights turned into days and days into nights and yet he continued to stare unaware that his time of tranquillity was running out.

* * *

Bunny stood in the once magnificent office that used to contained magical, colourful toys that whizzed and buzzed which now was silent. However Bunnmund wasn't concerned with the room, only the owner.

"Did ya think you'd get away with it mate?" Bunny strode to the man at the desk and without warning he grasped the man's red jumper in a tight grasp and pulled them face to face and with narrowed eyes he yelled.

"Did ya think we wouldn't bloody know?" Pulling back a large grey paw he raised it behind his head and with an almighty thrust he plunged his hand directly into North's face. Keeping a paw on the jumper he repeatedly hit the white-haired man over and over for all the damage he had done to Jack. His concentration was broken when a large yellow sand hand wound its way around his waist and pulled his to the other side of the room against the closed door. The red haze that had been clouding his vision faded and he was met with a site he would never forget.

North was sat at his deck chair with blood pouring down his face onto his woollen jumper while the tooth fairy fluttered around the unresponsive man in a worried manor, torn between looking at North in sympathy and looking at Bunnymund with horror in her eyes. The Sandman had also showed up and was stood to the right side of the large desk, large amounts of glowing yellow sand flowing from his hands controlling the large hand grasping the bunny's waist, a look of pure shock upon his usually happy face.

Taking a deep breath the Bunnies green eyes narrowed furiously at the man at the desk and he began struggling against the sand.

"Let me go Sandy. That Bastard deserves a bloody good beating" Trying to launch himself out of the sand with little susses he stopped struggling, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A few moments past which felt like year and the bunny felt his anger began to fade when a hesitant voice called out.

"Bunny" The pooka opened his green eyes to face the gentle owner of the voice. Looking the Tooth fairy straight in the eyes he felt his fury begin to grow again.

"What's going on? Why would you attack North like this?" Tooth was now standing in front of him with Sandy by her side, nodding at every word she said. Not answering for a moment he heard a groan come from the deck and his eyes snapped from the worried eyes of the Tooth Fairy to the large man who had struck and injured a child.

"I'll tell ya why" the Pooka snarled.

"That bastard attacked a child. He struck and injured a bloody child" Tooth gasped and both her hands flew to her mouth in shock at the accusation and she turned in horror to face the white haired man. Sandy's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. North remained sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the three figures in front of him as if he either didn't care or was unaware of the conversation happening.

"Ye, that right. That old man attacked and injured a child. I found out everything oldman" North still remained unmoving at the desk. A small trail of blood ran its way down from his swollen red nose into his white beard yet no attempt was made to remove it.

"Oh North, what have you done?" The colourful guardian asked. The Sandman had released Bunnymund from his sand-hand prison and now held a furious look upon his yellow face as his clenched fists shook in rage as he began to piece together the events of the previous few days.

"He attacked Jack Frost after an incident here last week which Jack was innocent to. Hear that North, Jack didn't break a bloody thing! But North didn't care he hit the boy in the face and stamped on his hands into bloody glass. I had to spend several hours fishin all the bloody glass out this morning. That's right North. The boy had to suffer with infected cuts and glass in his hands for a week"

Tooth had listened to enough. With a flutter she had flown across the room and was now hovering in front of the Russian man.

"Tell me you didn't. Please tell me you didn't North" Tears could be seen in her glowing eyes and at his silent response she lifted a pale hand and slapped him hard across his rosy cheek. The sound echoed throughout the room and she let out a small sob. Tears were now cascading down her face and dripping onto the empty wooden desk. Backing away from the man she fled to the other side of the room and was greeted with a large warm hug from the large, grey bunny. Turning into his soft chest she buried her face into the soft fur before she sobbed continuously. Sandy had unconsciously hovered up to the height of Bunnymund's shoulder and with an angry glint in his eyes he was about to fly to North and give him a piece of his mind when a grey paw shot out to grasp his hand. The Sandman turned to face the Easter Bunny with a furious expression to meet serious green eyes. The Bunny shook his head and gestured to the sobbing woman in his arms.

"Na mate. Let's get back to the warren. Leave this traitor where he is" Sandy took one last silent look at the man at the desk before nodding at the bunny.

"Come on Sheila, let's get something in ye and stop these tears" Bunnymund then managed to shift Tooth so she on his back and was gripping his neck with her delicate arms. Tapping his foot the three guardians were transported though various tunnels back to the warren.

* * *

Jack had not moved from the place Bunnymund had left him. The Winter Spirit was perched upon a large, snow covered rock, carefully painting ice patterns onto a previously white egg. Over the time that bunny had been gone he had been working specifically on one egg in particular. This egg was a lot smaller than the others and when he had approached the horde of eggs in the storage bay this was the only one not to run away. Dipping the tiny brush into the white paint by his side he stuck his tough out to one side and with precision detail he finished the detail of the snow flakes. Felling proud of himself he gave the egg and quick check over.

Once completely satisfied he fabricated a thin slab of ice for the egg to see its reflection. The egg sat on the teens knee and stared at itself in the icy mirror before leaning back to face the boy. Jack swore he could see a small smile on the eggs mouth less face before the detail and intricate designs began to shimmer slightly in the light. The winter sprite chuckled at the eggs antics before he gently picked the egg up and placed it on the warren floor. The egg then began strutting around in a proud way making Jack laugh even harder.

Suddenly Jack felt the ground shake slightly and knew a tunnel was arriving. Jack quickly plucked the egg off the floor and sat back on the rock to see a hole appear where the egg had previously been. He was then shocked to see not only Bunnymund come out but also the Tooth Fairy on his back and the Sandman slightly behind him. Jack stayed silent for a while as he watched the large Pokka gently dislodge the saddened fairy and then look around for him. Jack gave a small wave and approached the three hesitantly. Reaching out he placed the frost painted egg in the bunny's large paw. Green eyes studied the egg and a large smile appeared on the rabbits face.

"Wow mate. That's a beauty" Bunnymund then proceeded to show the colourful fairy and the Sandman Jacks work.

"Wow Jack. The detail is amazing" the Tooth fairy gazed in wonder at the egg before her purple eyes meet the teens frosty blue. The Sandman also replied in only signals with a thumbs up and a large smile. The three figures chuckled at the small man's antics before going quite again as nobody knew what to say. Tooth then reached a feathered hand up to wipe the tears from her check before turning to the winter sprite and holding out her hand.

"Hello. I'm the Tooth Fairy. My Friends call me Tooth" Jack slowly reached out a bandaged hand and lightly shook her hand.

"Jack Frost. Nice to meet you" Tooth then yet out a small smile before it broke out into a large grin and her wings began fluttering wildly.

"I've heard a lot about you Jack. And you're teeth. Open up. Are they really as white as they say?"

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

I'm sorry. That's all I can say for the delay of this chapter. Life has been busy. Both my manger and supervisor at work have decided to leave, giving me double the work and we also have 3 new people who know nothing so I'm having to do their work as well as my own. I've also started uni up again and that's nothing but stress. And to top it all off next Tuesday I have to go for a minor operation on my foot which I'm worrying about. Oh well. I get a week off work which means I have more time to type.

Thank you ever so much for all the reviews. I tried my best to reply to them all (it took me 3 hours the day after I uploaded). I think I missed a few though so I'm extremely sorry if I did miss you. I tried my best to use everyone's ideas in one chapter. Don't worry; North still has some more things coming to him.

Thank you to AyameKitsune and to all the other people who have been bugging me to write this. I sort of lost the passion to write and I didn't want to force myself for it wouldn't be very good and I would feel bad at uploading it. You guys deserve better than a rubbish chapter. However sometimes I do need a PM to say where is the chapter.

Please please review and I'll try my best to update next week.

GeorgieGirl999 xx


	9. Chapter 9 – The Second Conflict

**Chapter 9 – The Second Conflict**

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

Dinner had been an interesting event to say the least. Several of Tooth fairies had shown up and Tooth had been yelling instructions to them most of the time which annoyed Bunnymund to no end for he wanted to eat his dinner in peace and not listened to children's teeth falling out throughout the world. Sandy had dozed off around halfway through the main course and began unintentionally admitting dream sand which had then hits the ranting bunny making him see dancing carrots.

Jack of course found hilarious especially when one of the carrots started a dream sand snowball fight which had proceeded to knock out several of the Tooth's baby fairies. Even Tooth had to chuckle at this and quickly began rummaging in the kitchen drawers to produce the camera. After several pictures were taken of the scene and the camera was once again safely hidden Tooth had woken up the Sandman who in return called back his dream sand, waking up the large rabbit.

Once everybody had finished their dinner the three guardians and a Winter Sprite sat around on comfy brown sofas with a small coffee table containing for mugs of untouched hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, the four people sat in a comfortable silence with only fluttering wings to break the tension. Nobody knew what to say to each other and as the night wore on and darkness descended upon the living room, once resolved when Bunnymund lit flickering candles around the room, tooth dared to bring up the dreaded subject.

"I can't understand what has happened. What's gotten into North? It's not like him to do this, out of four guardians he was the one I'd least suspect of attacking child" her purple eyes glanced down at Jack's bandaged hands. The winter Sprite seeing her gaze shuffled uncomfortably and placed his hands in between his legs to hide them as he was ashamed of what had occurred. The large bunny lifted a furry paw to his face and rubbed his eyes using the arm of the sofa as an armrest.

"I dunno. I mean I know it happened but I can't believe it happened. Crikey, I mean its North, symbol of Christmas. He's probably the most well-known out all the bloody guardians and Spirits. What would make snap like this" bunny let his paw drop dejectedly onto the sofa and his green eyes scanned the forms of the other two guardians. Tooth looked down dejectedly into a mug of hot chocolate and let out a small sigh. While Sandy made a sad looking face, shook his head and shrugged, a sand question mark appeared over his head. A moment of awkward silence descended on the four figures. The tension was almost so thick you could think of the knife.

"I've never seen anybody so angry in all my life" the youngest member of the group said softly.

"I mean I've pulled some very nasty pranks before, like freezing the sidewalk causing people to drop things, or the time one guy slipped and threw his frozen drink on another. Even then neither of them reacted with severe violence" the teen lifted his hands from his lap and his gaze turned distant.

"Maybe it was me. Maybe I did do something wrong and terrible"

"Nah mate, you did nothing wrong here. Don't you start thinking like dat" with that Bunnymund wrapped a large furry arm around the youth's blue frosted jumper and pulled the white haired teen into his side. Jack quickly shuffled into a comfortable position so his legs were on the sofa and he was leaning into the large rabbit, with his hands gently caressing the soft fur.

"Bunnymund's right Jack. From what you've told us you've done nothing wrong" Tooth gently said and Sandy nodded beside her with a positive look on his face.

"But what then.." Bunnymund quickly cut the teen off with a shh before moving his arm up and down the teens back lulling him into a of sense of peace. The bunny then turned his attention from Jack to look at the Sandman across the wooden table and nodded silently to the teen at his side. The yellow Sandman nodded back of a wave of his hand a small stream of sand flowed across to the Winter Sprite lulling him into a dreamful sleep.

"Right mates. This has to be sorted out not for our sakes but for his. Also for the children. There's only six weeks till Christmas and from what I saw today note toys being made to replace those broken before" Bunnymund stated.

"You're right bunny. We to go back to the North Pole and confront North. This can't carry on. If he misses Christmas.…" Tooth trailed off with the uncertainty. Each of the guardians knew what would happen if children stopped believing in them.

"Right then, let me put this tyke to bed and will go back up to the North pole to see what's happened with North" with aid from the Sandman, Bunnymund was able to get Jack back into bed without waking him up despite Jack's protest with letting go of the bunny's soft grey fur. Once placed in the bed bunny gently pulled up the sheets and tucked them down either side of Jack making sure he was as comfortable as possible before rubbing the winter sprites forehead and tussling the snowy white hair. With that he slowly exited the room.

* * *

The sun had long sat over the North Pole and a full moon had risen giving the icy mountains an eerie shine. The many creatures that resided in this icy conundrum had returned to their beds and the wasteland was deserted. The three guardians had tunnelled their way to the pole and were now standing at the workshop door, each of them knowing what would occur next yet none of them were willing to set in motion. After a few moments bunny decided enough was enough. Striding forward he thrust open the doors and began his march up the stairs towards North's office to other guardians followed silently behind.

As the three ascended the staircase they noticed a small layer of dust coating the banister which in itself was unusual for a meant nothing had been done or cleaned in a long amount of time, at least a week. Finally reaching the office and finding the door already open they strode into confront the large Russian man who was sat at his desk. Bunny was already fuming and ready to confront North for his wrongdoings however upon his arrival he noticed something was wrong. North was still sat in his chair in the same position they had left him several hours earlier. The blood on his face had dried and darkened slightly and no attempt had been made to remove it. Bunny's sharp green eyes darted from the slumped figure to the guardians beside him both with equally shocked looks up on their faces.

"North, mate?" Bunny slowly approached the figure and noticed a glazed look in the large man's eyes. Not the sort of look as if one was dead, but a look as if they were not fully there.

"Something is not right here" Bunnymund muttered quietly to himself.

"North? Are you all right North?" Tooth gently spoke behind him her purple eyes full of worry.

Bunny was about to lean over the empty wooden desk when it will yellow sandy hand shot out stopping him. Looking over to the hovering Sandman beside him he was met with a shake of the head.

Retreating back besides tooth the two figures watched as the Sandman very slowly and carefully approached the Russian were very confused and thoughtful look on his face. The Sandman slowly reached out to touch North's forehead with one finger only to have the man completely dissolved into black sand which scattered throughout the office floor before melting into the floorboards leaving behind only a red coat, trousers and boots. Sandy was frozen in place from where he had touched North's forehead and Bunnymund yelled out.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Bunnymund strode towards the desk and grasped the red jacket off the floor, shook it and threw onto the desk.

"What the hell! Where the bloody hell is North?"

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

What did you think of that? I tried to include everybody's ideas of what happened with North but this is my own idea and twist on the story. I hope everybody likes it.

Sorry the chapter wasn't up sooner, I've been in a lot of pain the last two days and really didn't feel up to writing. Also sorry it's so short, I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger rather than squeeze more in.

I'm a bit upset from the lack of reviews from the last chapter but thank you very much to all who did review and to the guests who reviewed that I couldn't reply to, so here's thank you.

Not sure when the next chapter going to be up.

Please review and tell me what you think.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	10. Chapter 10 – Hunting For Signs of Life

**Chapter 10 – Hunting For Signs of Life**

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

The three remaining Guardians had regrouped in front of the globe to gather their thoughts. None of them wanted to remain in the office after the previous incident where Santa Claus has dissolved and melted through the floor boards after the Sandman had touched him. Bunnymund was now lent against the dusty control panel, his steely green eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to decipher what had just occurred. Sandy hovered besides him, the same look of concentration on his face while he occasionally conjured up a hand full of sand, examining it and then allowing it to run through his fingers and onto the floor in the same motion as the black sand had. Tooth was unlike the other two. Pacing, or hovering, from either side of the room she muttered softly to herself with the occasional baby tooth fairy appearing and then fluttering away as quickly as it had appeared. After a while passed Tooth decided to break the awkward silence.

"What do you think guys? Do you recon it was that double-ganger thing all along or whether he appeared afterwards? And where's North? Has he run away? Has he been captured? And what of…" Tooth's worried voice rang out throughout the large camber-like room.

"Whoa, hold it Sheila. Calm down before you worry yourself into a state" striding over to her the large bunny placed both his furry paws on her shoulder, physically pushed her down to the floor. Upon seeing her dishearten expression he tilted her head upwards so their eyes met.

"I have a plan. You are going to find the yetis. See where thoughts critters have run off to and bring them back. Do anything. Guilt trip them or whatever. Tell them how upset the children will be when Christmas comes round and there are no presents under the tree. All that Christmassy jazz. Bottom line, get them back here and set them straight to work"

Tooth got a determined look in her eyes and nodded along in agreement at bunnies plan.

"Don't worry, you can count on me bunny. But what will you and Sandy be doing?"

"While you're doing that Sandy and I will be looking for North. We need to have a chat with him about Jack and why he's not here getting ready for Christmas. Right everyone is clear on the plan then it?" All three guardians nodded and smiled at the plan however the smallest member began waving his yellow sand coated hand in the air attracting the attention of the other two.

"What's up mate?" The large grey rabbit asked. The little Sandman began producing sand pictures above his head and a little sand globe appeared with a large question mark above it. Sandy then gave a large shrug and a confused look appeared upon his face as if to say 'where are we meant to be looking?'

Bunnymund who watched the small Sandman's image looked sheepish and raised a large grey paw to rub the back of his head.

"Ye, well, I ain't too sure about where to look yet. Didn't really think it out fully, did I?" The atmosphere surrounding the three guardians changed and became duller and even colder after all none of them knew where the large Russian man could be. All three were looking at the ground when a strange, unnatural light began shining in through the sunlight window above the globe. Sandy was the first to see this and quickly waved his arms to gain the attention of the other two. All three looked up to see a large full moon hanging over the North Pole. W Moonbeam was aimed directly at the floor between the three people. The large bunny instantly brightened up with the prospect of the moons help and he gave a little wave at the sky.

"Hi there Manny, it's been awhile" the moon beam shone slightly brighter as if agreeing with the large Pooka. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the floor directly in the centre of the moon beam. The three guardians shuffled nervously away from the light and looked at each other with confused and scared eyes.

"Could it really be pitch?" A soft voice rang out from the tooth fairy. the bunny replied in a confident voice.

"I'm not sure, but it's a start. After all, Manny would lead us wrong" Sandy nodded beside him and the three guardians split up and began their journey to unravel the mystery of the missing Russian man and of the yetis.

* * *

Bunnymund and Sandy ventured through one of the bunnies tunnels and ended up in a large dark forest where even the moon can be seen through the thick, dense trees that hung it eerily above their heads. The pair traipsed through the thick forest occasionally, in the bunny's case, tripping on a stray root as they journeyed towards the boogie man's home.

Upon entering a large silent clearing the pair noticed a worn out, broken down wooden bed. The two guardians looked at each other with unease before heading slowly towards twisted wooden structure. Upon reaching the side of the bed they peered over the structure to see a large black tunnel run directly down with a faint incomprehensible echo rising up. Both men drew away from the echoing tunnel for a moment or two before the large grey rabbit took a deep breath and jumped into the ominous abyss.

* * *

Meanwhile Tooth had gathered a few of her baby tooth fairies and adventure deep into the ice to discover the hiding Place the yetis. She knew for a fact that the long tunnel she was travelling down lead out to several hundred homes where most the yeti spent their time when they were not working in the workshop above. She was the only one out of four guardians who know about this location due to the fact one of the yeti's had managed to knock their tooth out a few hundred years back and she had to venture down into the magical creatures homes to collect the tooth and leave a gift. After all a yeti was still considered a Sprite among the immortals and therefore deserve the same treatment. As far as she knew North wasn't aware of this place but she couldn't be sure so she took extreme caution when entering.

Upon her arrival at the large, red, wooden double doors she noticed slight ice had formed between the two which meant nobody had left or entered in some time. Fluttering up to the large structure she raised her delicate hand to the door and gently knocked three times. After there was no response she knocked slightly harder and waited for a moment or two. Yet again there was no response and this time she raised both her fists and pounded hard against the door to gain the attention of the people hopefully inside.

She carried on pounding against the door hoping to gain a response from the large creatures who resided inside. She panted in exhaustion, her fists dropped to a side and her wings slowly stopped beating. She placed her uncovered feet on the cold ice floor and winced slightly at the chill. Looking at her baby fairies besides her she gave a large shrug and received several in return.

In one last act of desperation she took in a large deep breath, raised one of her legs and kicked as hard as possible against the crack in the two doors. To her and her many fairies surprise the door shot open at the force of the kick leaving the fairies standing awkwardly in the doorway. Taking another large breath Tooth's wings began gently fluttering and she slowly entered the yeti's domain searching for a sign of life.

* * *

Back in the Warren Jack Frost had slowly emerged from the cold comfort of his bed to search for the three guardians. Upon entering the living room he noticed the mugs from earlier was still sat upon the wooden table and the lights had yet to be extinguished. The young teen looked out of one of the wooden windows to see darkness and no signs of life. Realising it was still very late at night or even early the next day the teen debated about going back to bed the several hours.

Shrugging to himself and realising he was no longer tired the winter Sprite went round the small cottage cleaning up things which the bunny had neglected to do. Deciding to make this chore into a game the winter Sprite used a slight breeze to float around the room relocating objects to their correct positions and humming loudly as he did so. Finishing the room Jack felt pleased that had been elbowed to help the bunny out in return to staying there, even though it was a small task he felt as though it was one worth doing.

The youth then gathered the unfinished drinks mugs from the wooden table and placed them in the small kitchen sink. Jack then sighed and lent against the wooden countertop staring out at the dark Warren. Somehow the moon still managed to reach this magical place underground and Jack could see faint shapes of the large egg statues guarding the wooden cottage.

Feeling a cold, unnatural breeze come from behind him the teen shuffled uneasily and straightened up. Something wasn't right. The teen licked his lips in nervousness and realised he had left his staff in the bedroom he had awoken in leaving him completely defenceless. Seeing something move in the windows glass reflection the winter Sprite slowly turned round. His frosted blue eyes widened in shock at the figure standing before him. His bandaged hands grasped at the wooden surface top behind him as he stepped back and he slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"Hello Jack"

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

Sorry, it's not a very interesting chapter but I had to add it in. The next chapter should be more exciting and should explain everything... Maybe...

I can't believe, it almost 300 reviews! Thank you to all those people who have been reviewing and reviewed in the last chapter. I never thought I'd gain more than maybe 20 reviews so reaching 285 is kind of breathtaking for me. Please keep it up I would love to reach 300.

Thank you to those who wished me well on my operation. Everything went well except for a few days later when the bandage was removed and the doctors noticed my foot was infected. Therefore it has led to me having another week off work and I'm not allowed to stand on it very much. I am so bored at home you would not believe it. Yet I have avoided both writing more for this story and doing my uni essay….

Anyway please review. I'll update as soon as I can.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	11. Chapter 11 – Decisions

**Chapter 11 – Decisions **

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

Jack Frost took large uneven breaths as he stared at the dark figure in front of him. His bandaged hands trembled slightly on the countertop behind and he tried to step back only to find the counters halting his movement. The flame lit lanterns throughout the room flickered slightly as the two figures stared at each other but neither to any notice of it.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The shadowed figure standing in front of the youth smirked and he took a long stride into the light where Jack could fully see him. The person was unusually tall and had grey dark skin which seemed to mould into the shadows. He also had jet black hair that was greased back and beady yellow eyes that bore directly into the teen's soul. The figure also wore a long black and cloak which dragged along the floor with the persons every step. The man looked down at Jack with an un-wavering smirk which made the teen want to tremble beneath the look but instead he took a large gulp and stood up straight to show he was not as intimidated as he felt by the person's presence.

"Hello Jack. My name is Pitch Black" the figure, now known as Pitch, gave a final eerie smile to Jack before walking over to the sofas on Jack's right hand side and helped himself to a seat. Using one skeletal, grey hand the man beckoned Jack over to the sofa in front of him. Jack was unsure what to do. This was not his home after all and this was a stranger, however the teen plucked up his courage and slowly and cautiously walked over to the sofas keeping as far away from the mysterious man as possible. The white haired teen slowly placed himself in the seat directly opposite Pitch making sure his eyes never left the figure. Pitch just watched in silence and began brushing imaginary dirt off his lap as though he was disgusted at being in this home. Once satisfied all the dirt had been removed pitch once again looked up at the boys seated in front of him and his yellow eyes narrowed.

"You know it's customary to ask guest whether or not they would like a drink" Pitch raised his chin in a superior notion and Jack's dark eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"That may be true but this is not my home, and you are not an invited guest. Now, what you want?" Pitch's blackened lips stretched over his faintly yellow teeth in a smirk and his eyes showed his amusement at the teen's statement.

"That's true" Pitch spoke quietly and the two people sat staring at each other on either sides of the coffee table waiting for the other to make a move or to speak. Jack's eyebrows narrowed even further at the smugness that the stranger had taken and several moments past where neither spoke or moved. After a few minutes the white haired teen shuffled uneasily but refused to give up the staring match between his frosted blue eyes and the strangers equally frosted yellow eyes which began to dance amusement at the teen's unease.

"You can't kill fear Jack. I know you're afraid" Jack's eyes widened slightly. It was not hard to tell who was afraid of the stranger but somebody to point out was unusual.

"And how would you know?" Pitch lent back and let out a large booming laugh which seemed to echo through the small, darkened room which seemed to get darker and smaller with each passing moment.

"Well Jack I am the Boogie Man after all. It is my job to know your deepest darkest fears and to make you relive them every second of the day" Jack sat up straight on the sofa. His bandaged hands twisted uneasily in his lap and he suddenly realised how much danger he was in. He was unarmed and on his own with a neither immortal who seemed intent on hurting him. Pitch saw the teen's unease and he allowed himself to lean back on the sofa to give a less intimidating look.

"Do not be afraid Jack Frost. I do not intend to harm you I just have a.…" Pitch trailed off and looked around the room as if searching for a word. Jack allowed himself a single glance at the darkened bedroom where his staff was located and he began weighing up his chances of reaching it before the stranger would attack. After his incident with North he was not going to take any chances. Pitch then continued stirring the teen away from his train of thought.

"I have a proposition for you Jack Frost. I know your greatest fear used to be the children would never believe in you, that you would never have a purpose in life and never no way you came from. However I can see that has changed due to the little incident with North" Pitch lent forward towards the teen and his yellow eyes narrowed making Jack sit back further as if to escape the shadow man's glare.

"I want you to join me Jack. Together we can make everyone believe in us. To fear in us. Even North wouldn't dare cross our path. After all, what goes to better than fear and ice"

* * *

Meanwhile Bunnymund and Sandy had ventured into Pitch's layer deep below the ground. Upon entering all they could see was pitch black but the Sandman created a yellow, sand, Olympic flame style torch that lit their surroundings slightly. The two established that they were standing in a corridor and they began venturing down the numerous stairs. After several moments they realise the stairs seemed to go one that ever and after many twists and turns they found themselves in the same place that they started off. Both the guardians had confused looks on their faces and they realised Pitch's home was full of twists and mazes to confused and disoriented them. The two immortals looked round the narrow corridor. Bunnymund's keen eyesight then noticed the light wasn't hitting part of the wall correctly to the guardians left hand side and after gesturing to Sandy to shine the light in that direction they discovered a separate thinner corridor.

"Right mate. Let's go down there this time" Sandy nodded and the two guardians found themselves walking through a thin corridor with Sandy leading and lighting the way. After a while the two found themselves the large chamber which had large birdlike cages hanging from the ceiling and a large world globe was placed in the middle of the space with hundreds of glittering lights representing the children of the world. It was very similar to the one at the North Pole only it was black.

"Right, now we're getting somewhere" the two stepped further into the room and they began to look around at their surroundings when a hushed voice came from the furthest end of the room which was shrouded in darkness.

"Bunny? Is that you?" Bunnymund and Sandy looked at each other with uneasy expressions before they began venturing side-by-side to the place where the voice originated from.

"Who's there?" The large bunny's voice echoed through the chamber and the Sandman raised his sand torch so they could get a better view at the dark corner. The light showed a large, black metal bird-like cage that was placed upon the floor similar to those hanging from the ceiling. Inside the cage a large figure could be seen slumped against the bars on the other side of the cage. The slumped figure seemed to sit up at the sight of the two guardians and he raised an arm to block the light coming from the sand torch. A raspy voice then sounded from the slumped, dark figure.

"Bunny? Sandy? What are you doing here?" The two guardians stepped closer to the cage and the light reveal the mysterious person.

"North?" Bunnymund's expression was joyous at the thought of finding the missing Guardian.

"We're here to rescue you, you big dummy" the light showed an awful looking North. It was obvious he had lost some weight from his time spent in the cage and his looked to be covered in dirt and grime. His pure white beard had thinned somewhat and was faintly grey from all the dirt. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle and excitement at the prospect of being rescued from the cage. The Sandman beside the Easter bunny also had a large grin upon his face and he began projecting a sand image of a cage being opened above his head. The large rabbit nodded and smiled at the small man's image.

"That's right mate. Let's find a way to open this"

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt mean leaving you all with a cliff-hanger last time. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Not sure what's going to happen next, if anyone has any ideas please tell me.

Also just to let you all know this fanfiction is almost 45 Microsoft word pages long and is almost 20,000 words. Never written so much in my life!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Thanks to you guys I have reached 300 reviews. You don't know how happy that makes me.

However I did notice for the last chapter I only got 14 reviews and the chapter before received 33? If you didn't know authors can check the number of reviews for each. Authors can also see how many views your story has had. Mine currently is 21,149 views which in itself is amazing!

Please try and review, even if it's just a " : ) " I will be happy.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	12. AN - Problem

Hello.

The good news is I almost finished my uni essay due in 2 weeks and almost finished the next chapter.

The bad news is earlier today I was walking down the stairs with my laptop, the dog behind me and my kitten in front. I told the cat to move out the way and the dog decided to ram my legs from behind.

I fell down the stairs and my laptop went flying. Never knew laptops could bounce. Anyway I'm fine but my laptop is wrecked. I'm going to speak to somebody on Monday about it and see if it can get fixed. In short I have lost both my uni essay and my stories which I haven't backed up.

Don't worry I'm not stopping or giving up on my stories. I'm justing waiting untill I can begin typing them again (I'm updating this via my kindle!).

Very sorry. Hope to update by next week (I'm praying)

GeorgieGirl999 xxxx


	13. Chapter 12 – Pitch's Layer

**Chapter 12 – Pitch's Layer**

**Warning: **slight abuse, injury descriptions.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, or the robin rhythm.

This is set before the Rise of the Guardians film and will contain spoilers if you haven't already seen the film.

* * *

In a small town, in the middle of nowhere, a hooded figure sat out in the cold on a window ledge and watched a heart filled scene as a mother tucked her young child into his bed, and kissed his forehead to chase away the nightmares. The mother called the child's covers up to his chin and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. She smiled at her son's sleepy expression and whispered in his ear.

"Sleep well. Just remember, the Guardians are watching over you" The child smiled sleepily and buried his head to his pillow. The mother smiled at her child's antics before she slowly and quietly left the room, making sure to leave the door open a touch in case she needed to check on him. The dark figure sat on the window ledge could only watch on in envy at the touching scene. This, to a regular family, was a normal occurrence but to the person on the ledge it would only ever be a dream, a wish. The person pulled the hood of his hoody further down so his frosty blue eyes were now shrouded by darkness.

Unable to watch the warm scene any longer, the boy slowly floated away from the windowsill to land on a house roof across the road. Gently clutching his wooden staff, the boy curled up against a brick chimney and began thinking over the events which had led to this. Jack was so confused, he didn't know whether to accept Pitch's offer or not. At first thing is arms from his knees Jack looked down at his now flawless hands which had previously been covered in cuts and bruises.

Rotating them, he observed their miraculous recovery and remembered how Pitch had healed them as if he was creating a simple snowflake by using his magic black sand. Jack let out a large sigh and tucked his hands into his chest and began pondering Pitch's offer. The night met King had offered Jack everything he had ever wanted. He had offered the teen family, a place to call home and also a place where he could be safe. Jack was terrified North would come back and attack him again if the teen ever ran into the large Russian man which made Pitch's offer seem like a miracle.

However Jack's brief time spent with Bunnymund made him reconsider and doubt Pitch's proposal for the large rabbit had taken Jack in and cared for him when he was injured, and because the short time the pair had spent together was the closest Jack had never been to finding a real home. While in Pitch's presence, Jack had been nervous and frightened but when in the presence of the pooka Jack had felt at ease and relaxed.

Jack sighed once again, closed his eyes and lent his head back against the brick chimney. All of this thinking was beginning to give Jack and nasty headache and he was suddenly feeling tired. This offer could be his only chance that gaining a real family but then again he would lose the three guardians he had become close to in the last few days. Opening his frosty eyes he looked up at the large full moon staring down at him

"What should I do?" Jack whispered out not expecting an answer from the silent man in the moon. Sighing once again Jack unwrapped his hands and began gazing down at them of wonder. Should he accept Pitch's offer at a family. To a man who made him uneasy but healed him and promised to protect him. Or should he jeopardise this and take his chances with three people who were close friends to the man who had attacked him. The young immortal didn't know what to do. With one last sigh he allowed his eyes to drift shut and he fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Bunnymund and the Sandman had circled the cage several times but could not see or find a door for the cage currently containing North. Upon discovering no available exit to the metal prison Bunnymund had immediately thrown his large gray paws at one of the weak looking bars in an attempt to break it, only to be thrown backwards where he lay flat on the floor. Sandy had also attempted to break into the metal cage using his dream sand but for some reason as soon as his magic yellow sand touched the metal it turned black and quickly fell to the floor. All three guardians were confused at this and bunny realised it was similar to the sand that the pretend North had been made from at the North Pole.

"North mate, how long have you been here?" Bunnymund asked in a curious and hopeful voice for he was praying to the man in the moon that North had been locked inside this cage a week ago when Jack was attacked. The large Russian let out a sigh and raised a beefy hand to rub his eyes.

"I have been here for around three days. I think. Time is very hard to track when you're sat in the darkness" North absently scratched his cheek as he stared round the shadowy room, missing the furious look Bunnymund shot him. The large rabbit slowly rose from the floor and walked towards the large metal cage. Standing at the bars he stared down at the Russian man with hatred and fire in his eyes. With a solemn voice he asked.

"Were you the one to attack Jack Frost?" The Russian's eyes quickly snapped to the rabbit's due to the heated tone of voice and an angry look descended upon the large man's face. North knew instantly that the Easter bunny would be on Jack sighed rather than his own so using the metal bars for support, North stood up and walked towards Bunnymund. Once the two Guardians were face to face he answered.

"Yes. Bunny he destroyed half of my store room 7 weeks before Christmas. How would you like it if somebody came and destroyed all of your egg's the day before Easter? I only have 6 weeks complete half a year's worth of work" Bunnymund's green eyes widened in shock at the Russians word's and he took a step away, shaking his head as he did so.

"So you attacked him?" Bunny looked down at the yellow Sandman standing beside him and saw he was wearing a similarly shocked and disgusted expression.

"So what. He is just a silly little winter spirit. He means nothing" is North's booming voice echoed throughout the empty expanse and bunny found himself feeling horrified.

"You're wrong mate" the large rabbit replied. North frowned and looked from Bunnymund to Sandy disapprovingly.

"What do you mean? I have done nothing wrong" at this remark Bunnymund's blood began to boil and he clenched his fists in frustration. Taking a step closer to the large Russian man he glared spat out.

"How dare you. You never attack a child. You took an oath to always protect children. Jack may be bloody pain but he's still a child" the rabbit's glare only intensified when the large Russian man remained quiet. Suddenly from the other side of the room a dark and chilling chuckle echoed out. The grey bunny and the yellow Sandman turned in horror to see pitch slowly clapping his hands, an eerie grin upon his face.

"I have to say this is very very exciting. Three of the big four gathered in one place and in my home, I'm a little starstruck" Bunnymund stared blankly at the Shadow King. He felt Sandy move by his side and quickly shot out a large grey paw to keep the little man from attacking the grey skinned figure. Seeing this movement Pitch let out a full-faced smirk to reveal his crooked yellow teeth.

"Don't hold him back on my account" Pitch let out another chuckle which made Bunnymund's grey fur stand on edge. It was obvious Pitch was up to something, now it was just a case of finding out what. The large rabbit took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself so he would attack the tall, skinny, dark shrouded man in front of him. After all North was still trapped in the cage that only pitch could access.

"You dirty stinking ratbag. I should have known this was because you. What do you want?" The large pooka snarled at the boogie man which made Pitch stand up straight and glared with his beady yellow eyes at the three guardians.

"Maybe I want to be believed in, I'm tired of hiding under beds. I want a family. Somebody to call my own" the nightmare King snarled his response at the guardians but bunny only smirked in response.

"Well that ain't happening mate. No one's been afraid of you since the dark ages" Pitch stopped glaring and smiled as if he was deep in a happy thought which made Bunnymund look at him questioningly.

"Oh the dark ages, everybody frightened, miserable, such happy times for me. Oh the power I wielded but then the man in the moon chose you to replace my fear with wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everybody wrote me off as a bad dream, oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the boogie man. But that's all about to change" Bunny looked uncertainly at the Shadow King. Something was wrong, usually pitch would be moving around the room, hiding in the shadows but for some reason he was not moving from the spot. It was then Bunnymund noticed a small flash of movement coming from behind Pitch.

"What do you mean?" Pitch's eerie smile came back full force.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I might as well tell you. The last time you defeated me I was left completely powerless, weak. But then out of nowhere my powers suddenly returned full force. And it was all due to a child. A powerful child was scared, they were frightened of what lurked in the dark and that was all it took. Would you like to see who gave me back my powers?" the Shadow King replied. Pitch then looked behind him, before stepping to one side to reveal a motionless Jack Frost.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! Don't skip the authors note at the end like I usually do!**

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews.**

Hello everybody. I am back. My laptop came back from the repair shop three days ago with all my original notes.

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm hoping this chapter has lived up to your expectations and I'm sorry it has taken so long. Thank you for not giving up on me, especially AyameKitsune who has been messaging me every few days for an update. Not sure when the next update will be. Not even sure what's going to happen. I could really use some ideas!

I'm glad I was able to update in anticipation for the Rise of the Guardians DVD which is released tomorrow in the UK!

One more thing, this is the longest thing/story/anything I have ever written and is now over 20,000 words long and consists of 50 pages!

Please review and feel free to check out my new story Iron Scales (A Hp/Iron Man crossover)

GeorgieGirl999 x


End file.
